The electroglottograph is one of the few noninvasive methods available for monitoring the vibratory pattern of the vocal folds during voice production. Under optimum conditions, this device can yield a time waveform which, according to the best evidence available, traces the variation of the area of contact between the vocal folds during their vibratory cycle. However, the electroglottograph is not in common use outside the research laboratory. There are basically three reasons: 1) Present commercial units are not reliable as an indicator of vocal fold contact area for many subjects, with the inadequate quality of the signal often not clear to the user. 2) Improper electrode placement on the neck can cause large errors and proper placement is not always simple or apparent. 3) The effect on the waveform of various voice pathologies has not yet been clearly charted. This proposal describes a new type of electroglottograph in which the first two problems are greatly reduced and which, if available as a research tool, should lead to greater progress in identifying the waveform features of interest to the clinician. It is proposed that the new device be improved from its present prototype form and tested on subjects exhibiting a variety of neck anatomies. A standardized application procedure will be used and quantitative measures of performance obtained.